Night Watcher's Legacy
by seekerofknowladge
Summary: A boy is tortured for no eason, then rescued.. But how can this child change the Hamato family, and their understanding of each other? Set after 07 movie
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: TMNT is owned by Nickelodeon, not me!

Opening his eyes, no light caught his fearful orbs. It was pitch black, nothing but Deaths curtains looming over him. His back leaned against a stone-cold wall, feeling the cracked stone sink into his flesh. He guessed his captors threw him in some sort of cell. _Damn it…_ Grimacing, he tried to stand, but as soon as his body was an inch off the ground, he yelped. Pain shot throughout his back, crumpling his damaged body.

He felt numb, yet he could still feel the fire and heat spreading under the numbness. A bead of liquid leaked down from his temple to cheek, giving off a metallic scent. Hesitantly, he whipped it off and tasted the liquid, knowing exactly what it was. _Blood_, he thought. "Fuck…" he cursed under his breath. He coughed, and blood forced its way to his mouth, making him nearly gag from the revolting taste.

Grunting in defeat, he laid his head on the wall, looking upwards. Closing his eyes, he pictured a beautiful starry sky waiting for him. A cool breeze he wished to feel desperately, calming his mind and meditating. When he opened his eyes, however, no stars could be seen, and no breeze magically swept across his face. Would he die here? Was this really going to be his last hour, trapped in the shadows?

Suffering and pain. From the wilderness, to the gangs of New York, to being captured by strange ninja, his world turned to Hell. He clutched at his heart, head downcast in defeat, eyes shut tight. A few tears streamed down his face, mixing with red liquid. Sighing sadly, he unclenched his hand that lay atop his heart, and he ran it along the length of his stomach, feeling a few gashes and tears in his flesh.

Mouth widening from the shock and fear, he screamed in terror so loud his cry echoed in the room. A sob escaped his mouth. _This was it_, he thought. _I'm going to die here. _He sniffed, and a stream of sobs broke out. He could _feel_ himself losing blood, but it was not the wounds, the pain, or the blood loss that scared him. It was the fact he would die knowing that could never create a new life. Having realized this, the broken boy pulled his legs to his chest, hugged them tightly, and began to cry.

Time elapsed slowly. Seconds, minutes, hours, it was all an illusion right now. What difference did it make? Life became hatred, and hatred became a large part of his life. His anger reached charts a normal teenagers would not comprehend, and sadness and depression forged into a deep ocean. His crying stopped some time ago, however, he thought it would not matter whether he was weeping or not, the conclusion remained the same.

Clenching a hand into a fist, he pounded the hard wall, releasing a loud cry. A door opened with a _crack_, causing him to recoil in fear. His heart beat fast as adrenaline rushed through him. Was it his time now? Was he going to die? A faint orange light entered the room, and there stood a tall, bulky silhouette.

"What do you want?" he shouted, terrified.

That figure was not alone, though. Three more bulky figures joined the orange glow. The boy began panting fast. "Who the hell are you?" he screamed.

Slowly, the figures approached him, gliding into the room, becoming part of the shadows. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes. "If you're here to kill me," he sniffed, "then do it! I have no reason for living anyways." He opened his eyes, this time, with confidence. "However," he asserted, looking at the figures with strong eyes, "I don't fear death. I couldn't care less." He chuckled. "Go ahead, stab me through the heart, but it won't be the end."

The four shadows stopped a few inches away from him. "Why aren't you afraid of death?" one of them asked.

He hesitated when one reached out to grip his shoulder. On contact, Jayden shuddered violently. "Because," he whispered, "I put everything into God. If I die, only my body will be dead, but my soul—my _spirit_—will live on forever in the other world." A rush of confidence followed those words. "That's why…" he coughed up blood.

"Kid!" they exclaimed.

The boy felt fire flair in his throat as his coughs became more violent. "Damn…" he cursed. Blood streamed down his mouth; he wondered how much of the red liquid had streamed out of his panting gob. "That's why…I'm not afraid." A pair of hands gripped him. He wanted to break out of their grasp but lacked the energy. "Just…end my…suffering…" Then his eyes closed, life balancing on a delicate thread.

Kon nichiwa! I'm back, and I've revised this story, so it should be a lot better. I need a total of 6 reviews for chapter 3 I would also like you tell me if this a disaster waiting to happen, or might be worth something Thank you! ^_^

R: THis better be more concise than your last story. Heh! That was a work of crap.

TS: Shut up before I erase you out of the story.

R: (Laughs bitterly) You do that, by bros will kill ya! (grabs sai) And I don't go down without a fight.

TS: (Grabs kunai knife) Let's test it then.

R: (Charges while laughing manically)

Okay, hopefully I live to post another chapter!

R:COME HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!

HAHAHAHA SAYONARA!


	2. Raphael's Secret brother

Chapter 2:

"Why did this happen?" a red masked figure asked himself, balling his hands into fists. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed a sai from his belt. Standing next to the bloodied body of the boy, he sighed. This sigh was filled with grief, though "Damn it," he cursed. The figure rested a green, three-fingered hand the boy's forehead, warm to the touch. He took it off, and sat on the floor next the couch, his elbow propped on it.

All of that fear and blood was enough to give his baby brother nightmares. For _him_, however, it would only make him angry and furious. His biggest flaw and other's pet peeve would be the death of him. "Raphael?" called an old voice.

Raphael snapped out of his dream-like state ad turned his head towards his father, Splinter, who sat in the small chair next to a table where a small reading lamp was lit. He gazed at the rat's understanding eyes; he knew what he was going through. Raphael's constant glancing between the ground and him was easy to notice. "Is something troubling you, Raphael?" his crisp voice asked.

The red masked turtle's head shot up at his name. How could he tell him, though? He grunted at the thought. Nightwatcher… The stupidest card he ever played. But his master was watching him with pleading eyes, wanting to know what was troubling him. "Sensei," he whispered, diminished, "there is something…you should know…when I was Nightwatcher."

Splinter nodded. "What is it?" he demanded, calmly.

Raphael gulped. Swallowing a lump, he said, "I…I met this kid before." Splinter's shocked face gave him a pit of worry. He _never_ wanted their identities being known. Even though they had friends that were human they were still cautious about who they met. "I was on the rooftops, looking for any thugs I could find," he explained, hesitantly. "I heard a scream, and followed it to an alley. I got their and saw a bunch of gang members—probably the Dragons—and kicked their butts." He chuckled quietly. "Never seen them run that wild before." As soon as he saw the disappointed look on his father's face, he shut his eyes. "After I was done with them, I carried the boy to the front of the alley, where he might hopefully be noticed. About a half hour later I was standin' on the rooftops again…" he trailed off.

Splinter cocked his head, curious. "Raphael, what is it?" he asked softly. Raphael did not respond; he let out a frustrated breath, balling his fists. "Take your time."

It was hard to believe Splinter had a patience span this long. That was the only thing he was envious of Splinter. Raphael was fully in his knees now, hands folded together on his lip, facing his master with a regretful look. "I-I heard a small noise, and the kid popped up out of the shadows. It was kinda like he was a ninja," he mused, small smile gracing his lips. "My helmet was off, and I turned around, thinking that my cover was blown. I grabbed my sai, expecting it to be a punk, but instead, it was that kid I saved." I smile grew a bit wider. "Then…I shouted if he was afraid of me, but he wasn't. And that was the awesome part," he exclaimed quietly.

Splinter grinned. "It appears you've made a friend," he said amused.

Raphael gaped at his master. "Y-you're not mad?" he asked in shock. "But I thought—"

Splinter raised a hand silencing him. "Raphael," he began, "when Leonardo was gone, all I saw was hate and despise in your eyes." That stung like a gunshot. The red masked turtle looked away. "However," Raphael looked back at him, "by saving that boy you showed much compassion." Splinter grinned widely. "And I'm _proud_ you did the honorable thing," he congratulated.

His mouth dropped after the words were said. Wanting to hear those words, those few, precious words were all he ever wanted to hear from Splinter. A large weight lifted off Rapheals heart quickly. Nodding his head, he chuckled lowly, then that quiet chuckle grew into a small laugh. A laugh that let showed he was happy. "After I noticed it was the kid," he continued, his voice filled with joy, "we introduced names and all that. His name was Jayden. Jayden and I just…talked. Mainly about our past, and interest in weapons. He didn't care how I looked, or even that I was Nightwatcher."

Raphael took a few deep breath to calm himself down. "Jayden mentioned his liked Nightwatcher, but wouldn't 'fandom' about like Mike. I was still angry at Leo, so I kinda kept a distant guard, not letting him get to close." He shut his tightly, then opened them. "He's got a good heart, though. He liked and disliked what I did. Jayden kinda looked up to Nightwatcher because he was doing what the law wasn't capable of." He balled hands. "Except," he said deeply, "he hated how I was going about it. He didn't like the way I was going about it. That kid told me taking things into your own hands is the last thing you do, but I didn't listen," he said sorrowfully.

Splinter nodded. "It seemed he wanted to help you," he thought. "Perhaps he hoped he could change the way you did thing. Change your attitude." Raphael just sighed. "Raphael," he said softly, "It is true the world is not a kind place, and filled with many miseries and pain." Raphael looked, his golden eyes showing great sadness. "It does not have to be that way, though. You must remember that with many miseries and pain there is in the world there are also just as much happiness and cheerful days ahead. It all depends what you decide to focus on."

"Jayden also does a bit of spirituality," Raphael muttered. "He talks about God a little. Splinter nodded and smiled, pleased that such a young boy had spiritual ways. The red masked turtles' weight returned once he remembered. "Jayden went through hell, though…"

Splinter immediately asked, "What happened to him?" he asked urgently.

Raphael looked back at the kid named Jayden, and sighed. "No…" he murmured, shaking his head. "No. I'm not the one who should be saying anything about him." Raphael rose up, and pulled out a kunai knife. "It's his business, and I shouldn't ruin that—"

A muffled grown came from the couch. "Raphael…" The boy shook his head out of his dream-like state. Raphael quickly rushed to couch, kneeling beside him; Splinter did as well.

"Are you alright, young one?" Splinter asked.

The boy's eyes opened slightly, his gaze falling on the dark green turtle before him. "Been a while, huh?" he croaked, smiling.

Raphael amusingly shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, it has," he replied. "I was tellin' my dad here," he motioned at Splinter, "how we met up. I didn't go into anything personal though, swear it. How ya doing Jay?"

"Like crap," he blurted, bitterly. He coughed. "My body…it feels like it's on fire."

"Don't talk!" Raphael commanded quickly. Jayden nodded. "My bro Donatello's gonna check you in the morning," he assured. Raphael put a hand on the tanned boy's forehead. "Go back to sleep. You'll be fine here." Jayden nodded slightly, yawned, then fell back asleep.

Raphael and Splinter moved to the kitchen so they would not disturb anyone. Splinter was sipping a cup of tea; Raphael had one as well. A few moments of silence passed sa they exchanged looks. It was almost awkward to be in the rat's presence. The bizarre way Raphael was acting right now.

Every anger surge had just stopped in its tracks. The blue masked turtle Leonardo, the perfectionist, the leader, and the lecturer, his rival, had come crossed his mind, but not in the spite it always had. He was surprised, but his thoughts dwelled on Jayden. "Sensei…" he murmured, "do you think the others will let him in? I'm not sure if you approve it, but…could take it into consideration."

Splinter chuckled. "Of course, Raphael," he guaranteed. "You should get to sleep. We have a long day ahead of us."

Raphael bowed his head. "Night," he called, back leaving the kitchen. At his door, he looked back at Jayden on the couch. _Don't worry. I won't let anyone hurt you._


	3. Decision made

He groaned as his side hurt. Pain enflamed the whole region his left side. Forcing himself help, he nearly yelped from the pain. "Damn it!" he swore. He tried again, but his arms gave in quickly. He growled loudly, and kicked the blanket that covered him. _Jayden, you really got yourself into a mess._ Jayden chuckled nervously as he glanced around the room. The sewer smell was mild, and it looked quite impressive.

"Now how am I going to get out of here?" he asked himself.

"You will not be leaving any time soon, young one," and old voice croaked.

Jayden's mouth dropped as he beheld a giant rat walking up to him. He wanted to yell, to tell the rat to stay away, but he could not find his voice. The rat kneeled before him, black eyes staring softly at him. Jayden squinted a little, then remembered grey-furred figure. This creature was whom Raphael called 'dad'. Now he remembered, he had seen the rat last time he woke up, after calling for Raphael. He gave the rat a kind smile.

"You're Raph's father, aren't you?" he asked, voice crisp.

The rat smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am," he replied kindly. "My name is Splinter Hamato. My son, Raphael, told me a little about you, Jayden."

"I see," he croaked, fighting the urge scream from the pain in his ribs. He pair of fury hands helped him onto his side where his ribs hurt. "Thank you, Splinter-sama."

Splinter patted the boy's head, saying, "You're not alone anymore, young one. You can stay with us." He hummed a soft tune, and Jayden felt comfort hearing the smooth voice of the old parent. The rat brushed his hand across the boy's forehead, and smiled softly. "I know you may be afraid, but I will never—"

Jayden shook his head slowly. "No," he interrupted. "I was not afraid of Raphael, so I cannot be afraid of you." He closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his ribs decrease to a minor ache." Hmm. That's a bit better," he mused. His head was swimming from the lack of blood and vital wounds. "Do you have anything I can drink? My head's startin' to feel dizzy."

Splinter shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid Donatello ordered that you will be on a liquid diet for a day or two," he informed. "You won't be able to drink anything for another day. Apparently, your injuries were life-threatening, and we all worked ourselves tirelessly to heal you as much as possible."

Jayden narrowed his eyes, and muttered something under his breath.

"What is it?" Splinter asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry," Jayden whispered, barely audible. He banged a fist into the couch. "You shouldn't have had to risk yourselves for my sake. My purpose in life isn't that important…" he trailed.

Splinter hugged the boy tightly. "Listening to me," he spoke gently in his ear. "Everyone has a purpose in this world; even an ant working in the ground below. I swear on my honor that you will never feel alone in our family," he vowed.

Jayden wrapped an arm around the furry rat, shuddering. "I don't know…" He sniffed, tightening his grip on Splinter. "My parents left me in that forest, that's always been my home. I learned how to survive off the land, taking what was needed, continuing to travel through the deep trees." He chuckled bitterly. "Ten years… Ten years of tears, blood, and sadness."

Splinter recoiled from Jayden, expression full of shock. "Your family left you in a forest, and you have been surviving their for ten years?"

Jayden sat up, a large pain moan escaping him.. Panting, his said, "Yeah." Taking a few deep breaths, he stood to him feet. Immediately, his right side jolted with pain, causing him to clutch his side quickly, his body arched at the ground.

"Jayden, you must lay back down!" Splinter urged, trying to get him back on the couch.

Jayden shoved Splinter's hand away. "No!" he grunted. "I can—" The pain was too great. Every nerve of his body was screaming, his mind starting to give in. His body lurched forward, his limbs unable to balance himself, and he began to topple over.

Splinter caught him before he could touch the ground. Grunting, he laid him back on the couch, Jayden groaning slowly. "But…"

Splinter put a hand over his mouth. "Raphael asked me if you could stay with us, become part of our family," he said sternly. "Do you really think that by forcing yourself to stand while in so much pain will honor his decision?" Splinter uncovered his mouth. "It is because of him and our generosity you will not be thrown out of our home." Splinter's eyes narrowed, but tone of voice softening. "We care about you, Jayden-kun. And my sons' and I want to help you, but we cannot if you refuse us."

Jayden stared wide-eyed at him. Everyone he met never cared about him this way. Giving a small smile, he nodded. "Alright," he said gladly. He closed his eyes again, feeling tired. "I never knew God would give me a family. It was something I was always praying for back in the forest." He laughed slightly, tears rolling down his cheeks. "A brother and a father…it's all I've asked for. Besides a decent meal," he chuckled.

Splinter chuckled at the joke. "Perhaps He is planning something for you. And you don't have one brother…you have four."

"Makes it all the better," he rejoiced. "I think I should go to sleep right now."

Splinter smiled, and nodded his head. "Sweet dreams, my son."

Splinter sat in his room, sipping his tea. Setting down the porcelain cup, he looked over to is door to see a dark figure waiting outside. He sighed and figured it would be Leonardo…again. Splinter never minded his company, however, just because he was the eldest and leader did not mean he always had to come to him for guidance, but oh well. "Come in," he said.

As he door slid open, four turtles stood in the frame. This was strange. He swallowed and nodded for them sit with a quickly motion from his hand. All of them kneeled in front of the rat. Leonardo sat the front of the row, a calm look upon his face, Michelangelo and Donatello next, then Raphael at the end. "What is it?"

"It's about Jayden deciding to stay here," a purple-banded turtle answered. Splinter turned to him. The olive-green-skinned turtle bore a serious look, light brown eyes full of seriousness. He looked down. "I personally don't think it's not a good idea to let in someone we barely know, and we don't really need anyone else in here until the family and team is completely back together."

Splinter fought the urge to shout at Donatello for his lack of respect. He turned to Leonardo, giving a questioning look.

Leonardo hummed for a few minutes, and sighed. "Some part of me wants to agree with Don," he said truthfully. "But…" he looked at his brother accusingly, "I will _not_ turn my back on someone who needs me. Not again." He looked back at his master his a confident look. "That is where I stand."

Michelangelo scratched his head. "Why must everything be a damn fight…" he sighed under his breath Rubbing his head, he took a deep breath. "I say we let him in," he agreed. "Besides," he gave a cheerful smile, "I get to teach him how to mess with Raphie, and it'd be awesome having a little brother!" He chuckled. "Loooks like I won't be the baby anymore!"

Splinter smiled at his sons comment. 'Michelangelo, the one who always brightened up the day,' he thought. He looked at Raphael, who gave a small nod, keeping his cool composer. Glancing back at Donatello, wondering why he was resistant to Jayden's stay with them, he said nothing. "It is decided then. Jayden will stay with our family," he announced.

Raphael smiled, while Leonardo and Michelangelo cheered with a few laughs and playful punches. Donatello, however, shook his head, letting out a frustrated sigh. He got up, bowed to his master, then said, "I'll be going now."

Splinter watched Donatello leave, slamming the door behind him. He sighed, and held his head with a hand. "I would have thought things would e better after we got Leonardo back." He rose, and walked around the remaining turtles, mixed feelings on their faces. Splinter glanced at Raphael; the red-banded turtle held his narrowed to the floor. "Raphael?"

Raphael snapped out of his daze, and looked at Splinter. "N-nothing," he murmured. He yawned, though Splinter could tell it was fake, he let him off. He got up and began to leave. "I'm going to bed."

Michelangelo turned around to his older brother, smirking. "Not going on another Nightwatcher patrol, are we Raph?" he chuckled.

Raphael laid a hand on door, lowering his head. "He doesn't exist anymore," he said seriously. "Nighwatcher…" he scoffed. "It's just a memory from a nightmare now, Mikey." He turned around and chuckled. "I learned my lesson the first time," he said lightly. "I'm not gonna make the same mistake twice." Winking to them, he slid the door open. "Night guys," and his disappeared behind the frame.

Sitting down in front of Leonardo and Michelangelo, he pricked a finger on a candle flame in front of him. Jayden had been out for three days. In those three days, Leonardo and Raphael's friendship was increasing steadily, while Donatello began to isolate himself in his room. It was clear that the genius still had some resentment at his eldest son for being away in Central America, and having to work himself over Leonardo's roles as leader and older brother. Splinter knew deep in his heart that Donatello blamed him for his ordeal.

"Are you alright, Master Splinter?" Michelangelo asked, concerned.

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," he lied.

"Father," Leonardo spoke up, "if it's about Donny's bad behavior towards your decision we could—"

"No," Splinter said quickly. "It was not my decision to allow Jayden into our family. It was Raphael's." Their faces turned to surprise and confusion.

Leonardo gaped. "How did Raph meet Jayden?"

"Don't you think Raph should tell us?" Michelangelo asked, facing his brother. He shrugged. "I mean, that does go into the whole Nightwatcher thing. He's alright about it now, but…" he scratched his head, "we need to wait 'till he's ready to talk. Also, he's going to be worried about Jayden for now, so we need to give him some distance. It is his business."

Splinter smiled at the orange clad turtle's unusual maturity. Leonardo stared dumbstruck. "Mikey," he said with small grin, "that is probably the smartest thing I've ever heard you say."

Mikey grinned. "Hey, what can I say?" he laughed, "I have my moments." He yawned tiredly. "So what now?" he asked, facing Splinter. "Since Jayden's going to be living with us shouldn't we get him a room to sleep in?" he shrugged. "Laying on a couch for two days straight will cramp your back."

Splinter nodded. Jayden would need a place to stay, until they could make a new room for him. He hummed to himself quietly. Michelangelo would talk Jayden to death, whereas Leonardo would probably be a wiser choice. Donatello was out of the question, though. Splinter believed Leonardo would be the wisest choice. The eldest could ease Jayden into the family and try to keep him calm. "Do you want Jayden to sleep with you, Leonardo?" he asked cautiously.

Leonardo nodded. "He can stay in my room 'till we get everything worked out."

Michlenagelo groaned. "Why does he have to stay with Leo?" he moaned, displeased with Splinter's decision.

Leonardo crossed his arms, hanging his head. "Because you will keep him up all night talking to him about video games and comics," he answered, annoyed. "The last thing the kid needs is torture from the Great and Mighty Lord of Perverted Irritation." He huffed loudly. "Yeah, I know about your porn magazines."

Splinter's eyes widened, and he shook his head to Michelangelo. "Is this true?" he asked angrily. Last thing his sons needed was explicit photography of sexes posing inappropriately, showing off their bodies. When Michelangelo did not answer, he shouted, "Answer me!"

Michelangelo gulped and looked down. "Yes, Splinter," he admitted shamefully. "But Donny immediately burning them all when he saw them stacked with my comics!" he added quickly.

"He did," Leonardo commented, smirking.

Splinter whacked both of them on the head with his walking stick, earning a grunt from each. "I _ever_ catch you reading any pornography, Michelangelo, I will force you to do all your brothers' chores, nine hours of extra training, and you will also be watching my stories for a year!" he shouted at Michelangelo. He swept his gaze to Leonardo, who flinched instantly. "And you are supposed to be the leader and _older brother_, Leonardo. I'm disappointed that you did _not_ tell me about this earlier." He scowled at them both. "Each of you will have three hours of extra training after our normal practice for a week. IS THAT CLEAR?"

"Hai," they murmured in unison, gazes dropped to the floor.

Splinter rolled his eyes. 'One thing after the other,' he thought furiously. "Good," he said in quieter tone. "Take Jayden to your room Leonardo, then go to bed. Same for you Michelangelo." With a quick bow, each of them left their master's room. Shaking his head in disappointment, the grey-furred rat looked at one of the scripts on his wall, which was only in Japanese. "Aki ya made," he repeated softly. "Do not give up."

Walking to his blanket, he covered himself from neck to toe. Laying down he closed his black eyes and quickly fell asleep.

(N/A):

Okay, I have given y'all a new chapter to Nightwatcher's Legacy. So far, I'm enjoying this a lot. I'm not really sure if anyone is enjoying this story so far. I want to know what you reviewers want to see later! And just in case you guys are wondering this IS NOT one of those 'convert the turtles' to Christ stories.' Aanyways, I just want you all to know that. In later chapters, you can expect A LOT of angst! And hopefully some blood and gore! Ahh, violence….sweet, sweet violence.

Should I see a psychiatrist? O_O (Readers: YES!)

Reviews please! ^_^ (puppy eyes)

Mikey: And I thought Raph was psycho.

Seeker: What? I every story should have a bit of violence.

Mikey: Whatever Raphael jr.

Seeker: Aww, thanks for the nickname.

M: Okay, I'm just…gonna go.

S: Before that, I just want you to know you are going to be a little more mature in this story. I think everyone should realize you have more intelligence than it appears.

M: Sweetness! Ahh, this should be good. Hopefully…


	4. Little Brothers

N/A: I'm back! I hope you enjoy this. Now I have a few warnings about this story. There will be language (amount may vary) Blood and ghore perhaps. I'll try not make it too bad. I will be having brotherly fluff (not sure how that's a warning? But for those who have weak hearts Watch Out for this chapter! LOL That's about it. OKay, I've wasted enough time.

Raph: I have to say, this may not be that bad.

Leo: I like the end of this chapter.

Raph: (smirks)

Chapter 4: Little Brothers

Jayden opened his eyes, and found a large arm around his shoulder. He turned his dazed head to the side, and saw a giant turtle laid next to him. The creatures arm was draped over his shoulder, holding him in a small embrace. Jayden did not know what to think of the odd interaction, but let it go. At least he was being welcomed warmly, no pun intended.

Slowly, he got up, and sat down in the middle of the room, cross-legged. Folding his hands in his lap, closing his eyes, he slowed down his breathing, and began to control thoughts. His mind ran over what recently happened: his rescue, seeing Raphael and his family. A small bit of happiness sparked inside him. For the first time in years, he felt somewhat happy, like someone cared for him.

A small smile graced his lips. _Be strong and of good courage,_ he remembered. One verse he remembered that always stuck with him. Every time he thought about it he found the strength necessary to overcome any obstacle. However, not because he heard it from a preacher, because he could not give in if he was to move forward. It was not because it was written in a holy text, but it was because he wanted to create a better future for himself.

Even if it meant chewing himself on the inside, suppressing his urges to cry sometimes from his loneliness and isolation. Jayden always wondered if there was a place he could return to; where he would be accepted for who he was. A year ago, when he was fifteen, he met Raphael, or as he first appeared, Nightwatcher. He shared a lot about where he came from and how he grew up with the buffed turtle, and it seemed he was having a normal conversation for once. Even for a mutant, though he never thought it like that, Raphael was cool guy as they talked about weapons, different way of letting out anger (beating something up) and their tastes in weapons.

A warm feeling washed over him like ghost's comforting hand. In his perspective, Raphael was like his big brother. He opened his eyes, hearing quiet breathing. "I'm glad to have met all of you," he thanked the turtle lying in the bed, smiling. Looking at the clock, it read _5:30a.m._ Getting up this early was normal for him anyways.

With one last thankful look at the turtle, he exited the room. Head pounding mildly, he clutched his noggin, and leaned against the wall outside the door. Grunting, he pried himself off the wall and forced himself to stand to his feet. Dragging himself to the railing, he folded his arms on the railing, taking a few pained breaths. Growling, he pulled himself off the bar, and sat against it.

Pain sprouted in his right side, causing him to clutch his ribs. He figured a few must have been either cracked or broken. Huffing, looked around the lair, and saw light leaking from a cracked door in the far corner of the room. It was probably Splinter using the candles. It was obvious to him that the elder was most likely meditating; he had seen candles used for that purpose.

Sighing, he folded his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head on his knees with a sigh. "I have to be strong," he told himself. He took a deep breath, and grunted. _No tears, no sadness, no looking back, no living in the past._

"Hey, are you alright?" a calm, level voice asked. Jayden slowly looked up. The turtle smiled. "You've only had a few days to recover. You need to rest," he advised

Jayden turned his head from him. "I'm fine," he said stubbornly. Rolling his eyes to the turtle, he asked, "Name?"

"Leonardo," he answered. He chuckled.

Jayden faced him with an irritated scowl. "What?" he demanded.

The turtle gave an amused smile. "You remind me of Raphael," he said.

Jayden rolled his eyes. "We're not the same," he said dully. "I may have a temper, but that does not mean you can liken me with him." He stood up and huffed. "Don't compare me to anyone but me! _That _is who I am." Leonardo took a few steps back. Jayden shook his head, and sighed. Putting a hand on his head, he said, a little more softly, "Listen, I don't mean to snap at you like that. It's just…I don't expect compassion around here. Let's just say I've been on my own for a long time."

Leonardo nodded, but frowned. "Care to tell me about it?" he asked.

Jayden closed his eyes and shook his head. Opening them, he said, "No, I don't. But all I want is to see the night sky for a while, to see the stars." Half smiling, he added, "Where I come from, it's always a beautiful sight that calms me down." He turned his back on the turtle. "And it's best if go now." With a hard voice, he asked Leonardo, "Are you gonna stop me?"

Leonardo did not know what to do. The kid was in bad shape, but that did not seem to be stopping him. So what could he do? Jayden figured Leonardo would try to stop him, and rant for taunting him. He was surprised when he heard his answer.

"Go if you want," he said. He gripped Jayden's shoulder though, and turned him around, facing him with a stern look. "However, I will let you go under the condition that you go with someone."

"Raphael," Jayden suggested quickly.

Leonardo took his shoulder off Jayden in a flash, standing frozen. "What?" he choked.

Jayden gave a confident look. He crossed his arm and nodded. "Raphael," he repeated. "He is the only one I trust besides Master Splinter." The voice was new to him. He never recalled speaking assertion like that.

Leonardo shook his head. "That won't work. Splinter doesn't let us out this early," he informed. "And also, with Raph—"

"Looks like I'm not the only rebel here anymore," a voice shrouded with a Brooklyn accent chuckled. They both turned around to see Raphael walking towards them from his room. "So, what's this about going topside?" he asked, smirking.

"Nothing Raphael," Leonardo said. "Just—"

Jayden piped in. "I snuck out of Leonardo's room. I was planning on going outside, he was skeptical about it, so then I told him I feel calmer when looking at the stars," he explained quickly. "Then he said that I can go unless someone goes with me. And I chose you."

"And let me guess," Raphael griped, irritated by the story already, "he said Splinter won't let us outside, and that I'm not exactly a wise choice?"

Jayden nodded. "Sounds like it to me."

Leonardo raised an eye ridge at Raphael's conclusion. "Now hold on," he interjected. "I did _not_ say it was because I thought Raph was a bad choice. And if I remember correctly, _you_, "he pointed to Jayden, "interrupted me!"

Raphael sighed, and folded his arms. "So, the real reason is?"

"I…" Leonardo choked on his words. He looked down, and exhaled. His eyes were met with defeat. "I didn't want you going all vigilante, and end up risking Jayden's life."

Raphael put a hand on his brother's shoulder, making him look up. "Now let's get something straight," he said calmly, but sternly. "First, Nightwatcher is dead. He ain't coming back. Second, why would I put a kid I've known for a year in danger because of my recklessness? Am I that stupid to you, Leo?" His voice grew harder as he spoke. "You honestly believe that I just might get someone _killed_? Leo, if you believe that, then you don't know me at all. So, I bring up the question again: Do you really think I'm going to risk someone's life because I was too hotheaded?"

"No," he said weakly. "I just don't—"  
>"Leonardo!" Raphael boomed. He took his hand of the shoulder, and said in a gentler tone, "It's not happening again, I swear it."<p>

"Kensei," Jayden piped in, "You can trust him." Both turtles turned to him. "I met Raph when he was Nightwatcher, and, to be honest, a vigilante is someone who enforces the laws of community. Even though Raph's case was far different, in technical terms, he was doing the right thing…sort of." They stared dumbstruck at him. "New York City has one of the largest crime rates in the country, and the law is not capable of handling it. True, this is the job of the police, but what if the law isn't capable, and you're laying around in your office or home, and you've seen like five people getting mugged in one day?" he demanded.

He took a long, deep breath. It was almost exhausting to talk, but he could tell that they were captured by his words. Exhaling, he continued. "I've lived on the streets of New York for years," he informed. "So I know what I'm talking about. I've seen it all, and it burned into my skull. Nightwatcher was actually doing some good, though I never approved of the way he did it. You would go to the police first, and if the law isn't capable of containing the violence, what do you do?" He waited a few seconds before answering. "Take the law into your own hands, but as a last resort."

The two turtles' nodded in understanding. Jayden smirked, confident he made his point, striking a deep target in each of them. "I may be a kid, but that doesn't mean I can't be wise," he joked, chuckling to lighten the mood. "Age is but a number." And he walked down to the main level.

Raphael blinked. Turning to Leonardo, he murmured with a smirk, "I think you just got replaced as Splinter Jr."

Leonardo crossed his arms, and laughed, "Let him have the name. I won't miss it." He glanced at Jayden, who was almost at the door. "You might want to hurry up," he suggested.

The bulky turtle glanced back, and shook his head, amused. "And everyone says I'm impatient," he sighed. Winking at his brother, he jumped of the railing, landing on the main floor. "Yo, wait up!"

Out in the cool night air made Jayden feel more comfortable. No rules, no regulations, or one saying what he had to be; it was just him and clouds, peacefulness. Sitting on the edge of the rooftop was mildly uncomfortable for him. He enjoyed the thrill and adrenaline rush every time he thought he might fall off. Gazing at the stars, his eyes eyes sparkled with wonder.

Jayden sometimes pondered when he was little if the dead could watch over the living through the millions of white pecks. He mentally smirked, knowing what the answer was. Taking his gaze of the beauty of the sky, he commented, "Good thing the sun doesn't rise for another few hours."

Raphael sat next to him, arms folded. "Nice sight ain't it?" he asked casually.

Jayden glanced at Raphael and nodded. "Damn right!" he agreed.

Raphael's eyes narrowed. Huffing, he asked, "Do you always have to swear?"

Jayden hung his head, and raised his eyebrow seriously. "Umm, I think I missed something. But you're not exactly in the position to criticize my cursing, since you can't go one day without saying 'damn' or 'fuck.'"

Raphael rolled his eyes, and looked back at the city. "Whatever…" he mouthed out. The red-banded turtle sighed, then turned around. "Sup, Casey," he greeted.

Jayden spun around, and saw a grown man, probably mid twenties, wearing a hockey mask. He stood, and jumped off the ledge. Getting a closer look, the figure held a steel bat, and a golf bag was slung on his back. "Who are you?" he asked in a defensive voice.

The man took off the mask, revealing a long, angular face, which had a smug smile on. "Casey Jones," he replied, voice also covered in a Brooklyn accent, but slightly lighter than Raphael's. Walking up to them, he waved to Raphael, who rose. "I didn't know you had a twin, Raphie?" he joked.

Jayden saw Raphael clench his fist. Yeah, this was a good start. Last thing he wanted was Raphael getting angry at some idiot. Stepping in, his said sourly, "If you want to see a twin, you should compare yourself to a bucket of shit," Jayden retorted. "You look terrible, dude."

Casey narrowed his eyes at Jayden. "Heh, my mistake." He laughed. "You're more ferocious than Raph." Jayden rolled his eyes at the 'clever' comparison. He could not have cared less about.

"Case, that's enough," Raphael ordered, keeping his voice at a calm level. "What are you doing out here anyway?" He pointed to Jayden. "You _know_ my family's been taking care of him for the past three days! I'm not going on any vigilante runs with you."

Casey gave a playful smirk. "I know. I wanted to talk to you for a bit." He glanced back at Jayden. "Splinter informed me and April of everything." He chocked his head at the tan teenager. "He seems just as rebellious as you when were his age."

Jayden turned away, and returned to his seat on the edge of the building. He snorted. Compared with Raphael, really? Narrowing his eyes down the streets, he punched the stone beneath him. Sighing, he looked back up at the moon, feeling slightly calmer. "If you want to go Raphael, go ahead. I won't stop you," he said, exhausted. Then, he whispered, "It would not matter whether you were with me or not, it just is."

Raphael and Casey glanced at each other confusion, the proceeded to Jayden. Each sitting beside them, Casey asked, "What's wrong? I was just kidding about the whole 'Raph twin' thing." Jayden could hear the sincerity in his voice. "Hey, I just like having a good laugh. Plus, you looked…"

"Emotionless?" Jayden wondered.

Casey nodded. "Yeah." Blinking, he pulled one of his hanging feet onto the stone ledge they were sitting on, and rested his arms on it. "What happened to you besides the Foot taking you?"

"So that's what they're called," Jayden snarled quietly. His arms laid upon his legs, fists clenching the torn fabric of his jeans. He shut his eyes fiercely, lowering his head as pictures of his torture and capture by the ninja. Rage built within his heart, shutting out every other emotion. He was beaten so many time in his cell, it led him to the point of screaming hysterically when someone tried to approach him.

He remembered the punches in his stomach, droplets of acid poured on his exposed skin, the thick blood that spread across the floor like a dark ominous flood. Screams of terror filled the cell, followed by sobs, and soon, loud cries. Pain struck through his heart and leapt out of his chest just from remembering the hellish trial. He shook his head, rubbing off the images swirling through his brain.

"Casey?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

Jayden's face fell to grief, his black eyes softening. "Do you know what it's like being alone?"

The question alarmed the muscled vigilante. But, somehow, Casey understood what he was talking about. "Yeah, I do," he said solemnly. He looked at Jayden with his blue eyes. "My mom died when I was a toddler. When I was about ten, my dad was killed by a gang called the Purple Dragons." He sighed. "For a long time I was fueled by rage. I didn't care what happened, so long as I could get revenge." Casey put a Jayden's head, and ruffled his hair. "By the time I was twenty, I met up with Raph, and he helped me get my anger out." He smiled, taking his palm of of Jayden's head. "And pretty soon, I somehow became part of the family."

After a few minutes of sweet silence, Raphael asked, "So what have you been up to over the year?"

"Getting by," came the blunt reply. Jayden's eyes narrowed. "The cities beautiful," he said honestly. "I just hate how people fend for themselves here." He sighed. "It's just screwed up." He looked at the turtle. "Until I met you way back when, I believed that living life would give me more hardships to endure alone." He chuckled. "It's because I met you that I could see there was hope again, Raphael."

The red masked turtle gave a cool smile. He glanced at Casey, who smiled from warm comment, then back to the kid. "You're welcome."

Jayden yawned, and rested his head on Raphael's shoulder. The movement was odd to Raphael at first, but then decided to let be. Wrapping his arm around the tanned boy's neck, he pulled into a half embrace, tight enough. Jayden rubbed his eyes; they grew heavy as time elapsed. "Thank you big brother," he whispered, before falling asleep on his shoulder. But, before he fell asleep, he thought he heard a quiet chuckle, and soft humming. However, it made everything better that way.

Michelangelo ran his figure under the characters. "Shikashi," he murmured, "anata…" He smiled and hummed to himself, confident. _And they call me stupid,_ he thought. Well, no one has ever really 'called' him stupid, exept for Raphael, but he knew they thought it sometimes. Flipping the page, he yawned. The next set was in full Kanji. Groaning in disappointment, he shut the book, and rested his chin on the cover. He lay there on his stomach, slightly sunk into his messy bed.

He stared blankly at the wall, pondering his hotheaded brother, and his newfound brotherly kindness to Jayden. Raphael was normally the Angry Young Man, the Bad Boy, sometimes Psycho, but the only time when he was nice—as nice as he could get—was only with Casey of himself. He smiled slightly when he remembered the talk Raphael had with Splinter. Eavesdropping is such a terrible habit, but is very resourceful sometimes. A grin formed on his lips, he bolted upright, sitting on the edge of his bed.

_A little brother…_ he mused. The term brought a warm smile. Jayden was now part of their family. Though he still wondered why his immediate older brother Donatello was being wroth with the the kid staying, Michelangelo believed that Jayden might help with patching up their family. Actually, it did not seem that far-fetched, could be possible. Stretching out his arms, he yawned, and rose off his bed, walking out to the railing that stood outside his room.

Looking down on the living area below, it was empty. Walking to Donatello's room on his left, he peered in. "Just a few more modifications to the Battle Shell…" he mumbled in his sleep. Michelangelo smiled. And they all thought _he_ talked in his sleep when he had nightmares. An evil smile crossed the youngest turtle's face, tempted to either record or videotape his older brother. After a few seconds, he shook his head, whispering, "Count yourself lucky this time, Don."

Ducking out of the doorframe, he jumped the main level, landing softly on his feet. The Lair seemed full of life once again now that Leonardo had returned, but he could not shake the feeling that thick, tense air always loomed over the family when gathered together. _Still some patching up to do,_ he supposed. Sitting in the couch, he flipped the TV on, a station was featuring Spirited Away by Miyazaki. Anime was something he and Leonardo found common ground.

The main reason Leonardo enjoyed movies like this was of use of Japan's mythology, creativity, artistic work, and the struggle of the protagonist. Michelangelo agreed with the artistic work, but he _loved_ the effects, story, drama (Leo as well) and anything else that he would find interesting. He watched as the mouse was turned into the giant baby by the witch Yubaba, and the girl, Jihiro was given a chance at finding her parents. Grunting in disappointment, Michelangelo would have see if there was another listing for that movie, since it was almost over.

"Ohayo, Mikey," Leonardo's voice said. Turning around, his bright, blue eyes settled on his eldest brother. Leonardo jumped from behind the couch, and landed beside Michelangelo. "What are you watching?" he asked, innocently.

Michelangelo raised an eye ridge. Normally his brother was not this relaxed. After eyeing him curiously, he smiled, and said, "Okay, first: Show off. Second: Good Morning. And third: I'm watching the end of Spirited Away." He looked back at the television. Exhaling, he added, "And soon going to find another listing for the movie."

"I don't blame you," Leonardo said. "Movies like that, Rambo, Last of the Dogmen, and the Miyazaki moviesdon't come around too often." He paused. "Remember when we used to watch those movies when we were kids?"

"And I would be sleeping on your shoulder by the credits?" Michelangelo added, chuckling.

They both let out a laugh.

"Yeah, that too!" Leonardo agreed, smiling widely. Michelangelo could not remember the last time he had seen his brother so happy. "Good times."

Michelangelo grunted in agreement, nodding his head. His brother turned his attention to the screen, trying to catch the rest of the movie. He seemed more cheerful than he had been in the past weeks. He trained more, but actually _knew_ when to stop, yet also found ways to keep spending time with family. He liked this new Leonardo that came back from Central America.

The major boost in maturity, understanding, as well as the fact he was much more calmed and more laid back compared to the one that was sixteen. They were all traits of a good leader, but it cost him dearly: For the family, without the eldest, meant separation and division within the clan, and team, each looking after their own back. Michelangelo realized this when he failed to return on times. After three weeks past, he came to forgive Leonardo, same as the others, while at the same time, the three younger turtles had to forgive themselves.

He remembered what "United We Stand, Divided We Fall" meant for the early Americans when they fought tooth and nail for their independence and freedom. Reflecting on his experience in the last two years, now he fully realized what they meant. "A house divided cannot stand," he thought aloud.

Leonardo turned to his youngest brother, a questioning look in his eyes. "Where did that come from?"

Michelangelo glanced at his brother with low eyes. "I was thinking about the last two years when you were gone, and what I learned out of it."

Brown eyes widened a little after hearing those words. This unexpected for Leonardo to hear. Mikey was actually contemplating carefully about the two years, and discovered something out of it? "What is it, Mikey?" he asked curiously.

Michelangelo took a deep breath. Many things had changed over the years. Apparently, to the brothers' surprise, Michelangelo had grown some understanding and reflection even he was unaware. "I learned that we need to stay together no matter what happens. And that we must be able to look after one another, and get over the stupid appearances that we already assume so much about that person." He sighed, feeling embarrassed. "I know I goof around a lot, but I do it to put a smile on your face." He gave a sheepish smile. "And other times just to annoy the hell out of you three, especially Raph, just because I feel like!" he laughed.

Leonardo smiled, proud of his youngest brother showing how he matured. "I'm sorry I didn't come back, Mikey," he apologized as sincerely as he could. "You have no idea how many times I wish I came back on time, but let the forest get to me. I forgot about everybody I knew because I being selfish with my freedom."

"Leo," Michelangelo murmured seriously, "if you didn't come back, and we still had Don as Leader…I would end up taking the role myself if it came to that. That, or I'd make Splinter give it to Raph." He looked down and gulped. "But…if I did rebel against Sensei, and take the role, despite whatever he says, I would be doing it because it would be the right thing to do. Don just wants to be a scientist, and I'm more than what look on the outside. But…" he trailed off.

Leonardo put a hand on his shoulder, trying to encourage him. "Come on, say what's your mind," he encouraged. "I won't laugh, or be angry with you."

Michelangelo rolled his eyes to Leonardo. Typical Leonardo, always being the the big brother to turn to, he mused. Taking a few breaths, he asked in a shaky voice, "But would you hate me if the others preferred me as Leader instead of you?"

Leonardo froze for a moment. Did he really think he could hate him if the others preferred the orange-banded turtle as leader? The orange-banded turtle kept his eyes downcast, unable to look the older turtle in face. He thought about the whole situation for a moment. What if Michelangelo did become Leader, and the others favored him over Leonardo? He could not blame them. After all, he had abandoned his family until April discovered the Ghost of the Jungle, so how could he be upset?

Then there was the inner turmoil in the family. Raphael slept all day, staying up all night protecting the city, and fighting with Donatello, who refused to stand his ground against him. Speaking of Donatello, he was more concerned about science and being an engineer than anything else. But Michelangelo?

No one really knew much about Michelangelo except the fact he was the Party Dude. Yet, Leonardo could see him taking charge, he's never been afraid to speak up. Given the circumstances the family as facing, Mikey may be best choice for leader, he is the perfect choice to get anyone out of negative thoughts. Who knows, maybe the Little One could do a better job him. Leonardo could only smile at the thought Michelangelo leading the team.

It seemed sort of adorable, in a brotherly way. "Mikey," he began, using a gentle voice, "It must've been Hell when I was gone." Michelangelo turned his head to Leonardo, eyes showing that he was right. "Honestly, if Donny couldn't handle it, and you were serious about taking charge, then I would not hate you if the others wanted you instead of me."

Blue eyes widened once he heard that statement. A thankful smile graced his lips as he felt relief. "Thanks bro," he said gratefully. Michelangelo let out relieved breath. "Man, last two years were insane," he moaned in his cheerful toan. Leonardo agreed. "I never would have thought you'd end up as a villages' vigilante, Leo." He gave a mischievous grin. "Ah, Raphael as Night Watcher, and Leonardo as Ghost of the Jungle!" Mikey used an announcing voice like it was a wrestling match. "Way too awesome."

Leonardo rolled his eyes. Now that his family knew about his masquerade as the Ghost, Michelangelo would fandom about it like he did with Night Watcher. A groan escaped Leonardo's lips. "Mikey, could please _not_ blurt those two things out," he pleaded his little brother. "You know that reminds me of when I abandoned—"

Michelangelo cut him off quickly, voice hard. Eye ridges crossing, Michelangelo barked, "Stop blaming yourself! You did what you had to do, that was it. Not bad, not good, it just is." He poked the light green-skinned turtle in the chest. "And if you keep guilt tripping yourself, Leo," Michelangelo glared at him with daggers, a look he never used on anyone before, "I won't be a afraid kick your ass into reality."

That shocked him big time. Leonardo stared dumbstruck, watching the aqua turtle turn his head slightly, looking down again. "I'm sorry…" He pulled his little brother into an embrace that was soon returned. "I really do have to stop doing that."

"Yeah, you do," the little one agreed, burying his head into Leonardo's shoulder. Braking away, Michelangelo yawned, rested his against his shoulder. Within a few minutes, he was asleep like Jayden was with Raphael back on the roofs.

Kensei: Sword Master.

Shikashi: But (conjunction)

Anata: You.

(N/A: Alright, to sappy? I HATE doing that. Also, I'm trying to make Raph a little softer with Jayden, am I doing it right? Also, do you thing I got Mikey right, because I think I did. Remember, I'm trying to make him a little more mature, but still keep the fun in his character. Also, I really want you guys to give constructive criticism. Better to say HOW a story is good or HOW it's bad is a good reward for writers to grow. Don't just say what we want to hear. I was listening to Saika on youtube while writing this, I thought it fit this heart-warming chpater)

Mikey: That ending was sweet!

Don: Okay, how am I like deleted out of this?

TS: Because I'm getting ready to get you fight a certain someone... (evil laugh)

Read and Review if you want more!


	5. Monster

**A/N: Okay, first thing... Note: I have been in Block Mode forever, and this is the best I can do! I hate when I say that... :( I'm kinda losing sight of where I'm aiming at. I want to ask you readers what I should improve. and BE HONEST. I'll even accept reviews that judge everythingto so harshly and to the critical point to where I might cry. Wooow...I think sounding desperate for something negative. Oh well... Anyways...let's go with the story! Hey...I heard that Nick is making a TMNT sequal, or am I just hearing rumors.**

**Disclaimer: TMNT are not my creation, nor do I own them. **

Chapter 5: Monster

The scent of sandalwood loomed about the room. Rubbing his eyes open with the back of his hand, he realized he was not in Leonardo's room. It was more spacious, and tenths of candles were mounted on two parallel tables, large, thick sheets of wax melted to the floor in a wavy, solid state. Behind him were two large paper banners, each showing the Japanese Kana and Kanji characters painted skillfully in gentle strokes. The flow of the characters was impressive, and looked beautiful at first site.

Rolling his eyes towards the front of the room, sat a picture of the Hamato's hanging proudly on the wall next to the door. _Must have been taken a long time before the family divided_, he concluded. Sitting upright, head swirling vaguely, he glanced at the futon he was sitting on, and smiled. This was kind of place he could live in. A room filled with no sound, no intruders, to where he could forget his problems in the world.

Perhaps that is the reason Splinter had styled his room the way he did, he thought. Rubbing his eyes once more, he ran a hand down his right side, the area feeling warm. He looked down, and saw blood-soaked bandages splotching the area. Looking around his abdomen, he noticed several long scars that ran across his belly. Figuring they were katana strikes, he cursed that ninja who slashed him as if he were an animal.

Evading those thoughts of his capture, he pulled a hand out from the blanket, and stared at it conspicuously. The blood he felt over the years still felt hot against his skin: animal, his own, other humans' (only when necessary.) Taking a deep breath, he brooded over the life he had taken before he was eight. Even though they were all animal, guilt for taking any life harmed his spirit. It seemed that two thirds of his existence had been wasted in an eternal battle for survival on God's earth.

Still, he wanted something much more. A treasure that could last forever he would never lose. The slight of a smile curved his lips. A treasure that he could never lose, he mused over himself. He closed his eyes gently, placing his hand over his heart, then clenched somewhat.

He already knew what that treasure was. His treasure was something else he needed besides God's grace. The two cherished riches any person could ask for, or have for that matter. Mentally slapping himself, he chuckled. Looking up, he smiled, as a few tears streamed down his cheeks.

This time however, they were tears of joy, acceptance, and thankfulness. The door slid open, creaking. Instinctively, Jayden opened his eyes and wiped his tears away. Turning to the door, he saw the wise, gray-furred rat approaching into his quarters. Cane clacking as he walked, he sat down in front of the futon, facing Jayden with a genuine smile.

"It is good to see you're awake," Splinter said. "Do you feel any pain?"

Jayden shook his head. "No. Well, maybe a dull throbbing, I cannot really tell. I know my bandages are spilling out blood."

Splinter nodded. "We noticed when Raphael carried you back. My son, Donatello, said that you can't move around much for possibly a week, maybe more."

Jayden was shocked. "A week?" he said unbelievably. "I can't do anything for a week!" He pleaded, "There has got to be _something_ I can physically do—anything!" When Splinter shook his head, Jayden groaned, and plopped back down on the futon. "This is going to be torture," he moaned under his breath.

Splinter gave a soft laugh at the boy's discomfort. "Teenagers…" he sighed.

Raphael walked inside the door. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms. "Ya better count yourself lucky," he said gruffly. "Fall asleep on my shoulder again and I'll knock you off the Empire State Building." Shaking his head, he asked, "Master Splinter, can we through him out. I _do_ have a reputation to keep up."

Feeling no fear from the threat whatsoever, Jayden scoffed, and mocked, "Anything else dear old brother of mine?" It was not impossible that he had not even flinched from Raphael's glaring stare or threat, having been ravaged by animals gave him enough backbone to stand up against a gangster. So, if anyone messed with him, they were no better than a punk trying to act tough because he carried a gun that was obsolete from the beginning, in his thinking. But, this was different. Raphael may look tough, but big guys have even bigger hearts.

Jayden smirked once he caught Raphael's snarl. "Try to act tough, Raph, and your enemy will take you down easily," he advised. Glancing at Splinter, who watched him carefully, and posed, "Perhaps you should teach Raphie-boy here how to treat a guest and control his temper. It's obvious that he failed classes: Control Your Temper 101, and Calm Down you Testosterone-Hormone Jack Muffin," then he shouted, "and Shut the Heck Up so The Dead Can Rest In Peace, Hothead!" Grinning smugly, he asked, "Would ya like me to drag that rep. down a little, or until it sinks in the mud? You're decision."

Splinter almost had to hold his mouth shut, so he would not laugh hysterically, but allowed a chuckled to show his amusement. Shaking his head smiling, he mused, "Seems like Jayden will fit here just fine." Turning to Raphael, he asked, "Don't you think so, my young hothead?"

The dark green terrapin said nothing, but the glare and menacing scowl spoke volume. Of all things Raphael wanted to keep high, was the fact no one would mess with him. His youngest brother messed with him constantly, but would always be ready to run. However, he _kid_ was willing to smack talk him as he felt, and would not even flinch should his fist ram into Jayden's head. Hand tempted to grab his pitchfork weapons; he resisted, so he dug large, meaty fingers into the flesh of his arms.

His last part sparked flames into Raphael's eyes as he heard laughter from outside the room. In seconds, another turtle leapt in through the doorway. "Raphie, you just got burned!" he sang. Chuckling, he flipped to the futon Jayden was laying on. Putting his up, he congratulated, "Nice one, little bro! Anyone who has the guts to stand up to Raph can stay here forever!"

This turtle wore an orange bandana, but his skin seemed more blue-green than Raphael's, but just enough to make the observation. Blue eyes gleamed with the child-like happiness he had lost years ago. A pair of wood-chain weapons tucked in his leather belt, leather pads covering his elbows and knees, similar to Raphael. Accepting, Jayden knocked his fist with Hyperactive Sunshine.

Hyperactive Sunshine knelt on one knee, and introduced himself. "Names' Michelangelo Hamato. Friends, however, call me Mike or Mikey. _You_, call me whatever you want. Stay for as long as ya want." Michelangelo looked at Splinter. "Morning Sensei!" he greeted in a calmer tone, still freakishly happy.

"Good morning, Michelangelo…" Splinter groaned, rubbing his head from his loud outburst. "Raphael, Michelangelo, training will be canceled for today. We will be helping Jayden adjust and recuperate."

"Thanks," Jayden welcomed Michelangelo. "So, what ya do you for a livin'…" his voice became sly, "Lord of Perverted Irritation?"

Michelangelo's face froze in surprise. Raphael cackled at the younger turtles mortified face. Cheeks flushed to a pale green, the terrapin backed away slowly. "How did you hear that?" he asked, discomfited.

Jayden glanced at Raphael, and smirked. "A mouse in den," he answered. "It's alright Michelangelo, I ain't going to torture you with it, so long as ya don't don't pull _any _pranks on me." Michelangelo stared in confusion, but Jayden nodded knowingly. "That's right, I know a lot about you."

"From who?" the turtle asked.

"A mouse in the den!" said Jayden, smirking at Michelangelo's angry face. Jayden chuckled in amusement, shaking his head. "Typical." Taking a deep breath, he heaved himself to his feet. Most of the pain subsided, he did not know how, but as long as it helped he would not complain. Grunting, he hoisted his body to stand on two feet, legs begging mercy, but he was _not_ about to sit and let anyone cater to his need. The strain on his legs intensified as he took one step forward, however, the longer he kept his stance, the more the painful feeling would subside.

He felt the heat seeping onto his skin while his limbs stretched themselves. Joints cracked into place, and muscle burning more heat, making his face contort in agony. "Shit…" he breathed under his breath through pained pants. Jayden grinned through pain, savoring every moaning nerve. "This is nothing," he grunted. "It kinda…" giving a painful chuckle, "feels good."

Splinter stared at Jayden as if he were insane. Michelangelo and Raphael quickly moved to grabs his arms and steady he, to his displeasure. His arms resting around the pair's necks, weak eyes traveled to bloodied side. He enjoyed pained grimace, anything to take his mind of his chronic emotional trauma. "Let me go…" he groaned.

Raphael glared deathly at the boy. Golden eyes scanned his body bottom to top, irises exposed to the gashes in his stomach, and red, puckered grazes on his torso and abdomen. To Raphael's horror, Jayden's skin seemed much paler than it should be, resembling to a very dull tan that looked like an ashy color. His ribs showed showed, bone visible. "You are _not_ going anywhere until ya get some rest, and food in yur stomach," he growled. "And if I see ya being rebellious again, I'll hang ya from a lamp pole Nightwatcher style. Got it?"

Jayden grunted in resignation. Hanging his head, he murmured, "Fine." The turtles carried him the couch in the living area, gently setting him down. Sighing in frustration, he lashed under his breath, "I don't need any help. Never had it, never will."

Splinter-sama sat next to him, and Michelangelo sat on the other side. Raphael, however, chose to keep his distance, leaning against wooden chair, arms crossed over his chest, giving Jayden a critical look. He bulky turtle took a short breath, then said, "Look, Jay: you're not in the forest anymore. Get that wrapped around your skull. Second, since you're in New York, there's no reason to play the whole 'survival of the fittest' game."

Jayden laughed mockingly. "Said the giant mutated freak of nature that dressed up in a metal suit, and went playing 'vigilante murderer' for God knows how long," he retorted. Jayden scowled, eyes narrowing. "Don't you dare talk to me about being patient when _you_," he pointed a figure at him, "can't even keep your family from hating ya every time you get mad like some stupid beast—"

A cane flashed across the kid's head, earning a loud yelp. Jayden turned to where it came from. Splinter shot a death glare that would make anyone cringe. Grabbing his hair, Splinter forced Jayden's head to touch his. "Don't-you-talk-about-my-son-like that…" he hissed, sharp teeth barred. Releasing him, the rat let out a low growl, and shook his head, disappointed. "What gives you the right to treat us like this when we risked our lives to save you?" Splinter demanded "If it wasn't for Raphael, you we may have left you out on the street, and let you live a miserable life."

A jolt ran up Jayden's spine. He his bowed like a weight, eyes downcast to the ground, he whispered, "Forgive me Raphael, Splinter." He covered his face with his hands, elbow propped on his leg. "I'm sorry," he apologized, his voice choking. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He couldn't bare to be seen by anyone, especially Raphael, at the moment.

He heard a frustrated exhale, guessing it was the hothead. "Guys, why don't y'all somewhere else. Let e talk to him."

"Raphael, I would prefer—"

"No offence, Sensei," Raphael interjected, "but the kid is traumatized. He lived in a forest is whole life, got his butt kicked by the Purple Dragons. Oh, and let us not forget the fact he was just freed from a torture chamber!" Sternly, he said sarcastically, "That is _definitely_ a reason to grab his hair and _force_ him ta like us."

Jayden looked up at Raphael, smiling slightly from the vindication. Michelangelo nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Sensei, you were being hard on him."

Splinter let out a sigh, then muffled, "Forgive me." After the mumble, he fled to his room, shutting the door behind him.

Raphael let out a snarl. "What hell is wrong with him?" he asked Michelangelo.

Michelangelo crossed his arms and leaned back in the couch. "Seriously, just because Don couldn't handle it _he_ decided to go off the handle."

"I don't care how much meditation he does to 'enlighten' himself, he ain't any different from us," said Raphael, snorting. Sighing, he said gently to Jayden, "I'm sorry Jay. Things have been pretty hard lately. Ya know with Leo comin' back, Sensei actually getting out more, Don not as mad, me—"

"I din't mean what I said," the boy interrupted desperately. Jayden hung his head, closing his eyes, terrified. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" He repeated the mantra forever, feeling himself slip further. He covered his ears, and began to sob. Immediately, he felt a warm arm wrap around his neck, hand gripping his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he saw a sage green arm. "Arigato…"

"Nothing to cry over, dude," Michelangelo assured, grinning. "Down here, the only thing you have to worry about are rats." Laughing, he added, "Even Splinter sometimes."

Jayden chuckled. "Guess yer right," he mumbled.

"Dude, I _am_ right!" he exclaimed. "C'mon, kid. Life's meant to be enjoyed. Buck up!" he encouraged. Play-;punching Jayden, he said, "You have right to be mad, but ya have to let it out."

"He's not lying," Raphael said. Jayden faced him. "Look, take it from a fellow hothead, if ya let all the hate consume ya, it'll be nasty. You won't recognize yourself later."

"I doubt it," groaned Jayden.

Raphael shook his head an sighed. "I nearly killed my brother because I kept to all that hate, Jay," he confessed. Jayden shot up at him, alarmed. Raphael, however, let his eyes lower, showing he was telling the truth. "I nearly struck him with one of my sai. I still have nightmares about it." Raphael glanced back at him crucially. "Don't get consumed by by rage, I don't want to see that happen to anyone I now. Especially _you!_"

Jayden broke out of the hotheads grasp, and launched himself of the couch, yelping from the pain his legs. "Why are you so fixated on me?" he demanded. "I'm not your brother, not your friend, I don't even know you!" Then he shouted, "I heard _everything_ last night! That Donatello guy saying that I'm just waste, a liability, and that I'm just extra baggage. I don't matter to any of you, and vice-versa." Balling his fist, he punched Raphael in face, letting out a growl.

Raphael groaned, and clutched at his beak. Another fist flew, but was absorbed by Raphael palm. "What the heck is wrong with ya!" he shouted, tightening his hold on Jayden's fist. "I don't care if you got three broken ribs or not. Like hell I'm going to be your punching bag!"

"I don't care!" he yelled back, then aimed a kick into the turtle's stomach, then Michelangelo intervened and kicked the boy in his stomach. A loud coughing sound erupted from his mouth as he fell on his knees, clutching his stomach with both hands. Shoulders quivering, he bounced to his feat, tears streaming down his face. He looked at the dark green bruise on Raphael's beak, who was rubbing it annoyingly.

Glancing at Michelangelo, blue eyes stared back at him sharply. In horror, he looked at his hand he used to cause violence, and back away. "Stay away from me," he breathed. Before either of them could say anything, he fled to the door.

"Jayden, come back!" the orange clad turtle called.

"You're going to get yourself killed out their! Get in her here!" Raphael urged, but it didn't matter.

Jayden flew out of the door, and srinting to his limit into the tunnels. He would not cause anyone to suffer again for his sake. No…not anymore. _I'll die if it means keeping them safe,_ he conclude.

Ah, suspense. Ya have to love. Isn't Jayden completely psyco? I swear I can imagine him weilding a chainsaw, while wearinga Freddy Krueger mask. Rant, Flame, give good advice, I don't don't. It might help! What do YOU want to see?

Till next time!


	6. Authors note

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT.

Good news, I started a new fic called (temporarily) Yet to be Titled. It's going pretty good, and I'll have it updated soon. Bad news, I have decided to close this one up. I'm sorry if y'all like this one and want more, but my problem is that it doesn't even feel like my writing when I read it. It seems too…dry, if ya know what I mean. This one may be taken off the site, but I'll leave that up to you guys. In my newest story, I will have the same OC, but with a completely different storyline. Jayden won't know who Raph was, and Don-san won't be all moody without a purpose. Nightwatcher's Legacy wasn't thought all the way through.

Taking some time off, I decided that the writing was too robotic, too predictable. That's why I've started a new story. Note: It will have the prison scene (first chapter) but is presented in a different way. I like that way it opens, appeals to me more, and hopefully, you all too! Sorry if I'm to vague, but I don't want to give away what occurs in the beginning.

When y'all read this, I hope that you go to Yet to be Titled, and enjoy the new story. I swear, you'll love what I do to Michelangelo in the first chapter. (Evil grin)

So, I'm sorry, but it had to e done. But read my new story, and leave a reviews there to let me know if it's better than this.

Seeker


End file.
